


Teenage dreams in a teenage circus

by BookofMac



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is a tough place. You make friends, you create enemies and you don't like taking of your sunglasses... wait what?<br/>Yes Shane Scholfield and Jack West jr. go to high school an hi-jinks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> A brief bit of shitty exposition i couldn't be bothered explaining properly 
> 
> Jack West Jr had his left arm amputated at age 10 due to a car accident that was the spark that started his parents divorce. Shane M Scholfield had horrific damage done to his eyes around the same time because he wondered into the wrong neighborhood and was viciously abused only to be rescued by a Samaritan whom Scholfield never knew.
> 
> They were treated at the same hospital that Gena Newman had been treated for bone cancer in her left leg. The day that they met was a regular check up with each of their conditions.

“Gena, because you’re now out patient we’re going to put you with some other kids about you age okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Gena mumbled to herself. She had just gotten used to waking around with her leg being the way it was, which is to say loped of at the knee and replaced by a mechanical one.

“Great! Now both of these two are boys so be gentle with them.”  the nurse said to her grinning knowing that even though Gena was 12 years old her had the mouth of a sailor.

“I know, I know but seriously miss I don’t know if that’s going to realistically happen.” Gena said grinning as she walked into the room.

The two kids both looking in decent shape Gena thought looking them both up and down. The of the two them where sitting one of the beds and playing a video game, Halo or something.

“Boys.” The two boys spun around pausing the game. Gena raised an eyebrow looking at the two boys faces closer. The taller of the two had brown hair and bright blue eyes. The other boy had darker hair but his eyes where covered by a pair of black sunglasses. Gena assumed he wasn’t blind because of the fact the was playing a game with out voice commands on.

“Yes?” The taller one asked.

“This is Gena she’s also out patient.” The nurse said.

“Hi.” Gena said waving her hand a little.

“Hello.” The one with the sunglasses asked. The other boy just waved back at her.

“Well I have other people to check on so I’ll leave you guys to it.” The nurse said turning around. Gena stood awkwardly in the door way. The boys looked at each other.

“Um do you want to play Halo with us?” The one with the sunglasses.

“Sure. So um what are your names.” She said walking toward the boys. The boy with the sunglasses reached over to the other side of the room grabbing a spare controller while the other boy was restarting the game.

“I’m Jack, and that’s Shane.” The taller boy said. Gena looked at his left arm and saw that it was mechanical.

“Well I’m Gena as you might already know. Nice arm by the by.” She said as she sat down. Jack unconsciously moved his arm to cover his prosthetic. Gena just patted him sharply on the back.

“Don’t be shy man, I have a prosthetic leg.” She said lifting said leg up  and pulling up the pant leg to show him her prosthetic limb. Jack grinned at her. Shane came back to the bed as she was putting her leg down.

“What are you in here for?” Gena asked as Shane gave her the controller.

“Eye damage.” Shane said placidly.

“Do you mind if I have look?” Gena asked.

“Yes.” Shane said sharply still staring at the screen.

_Yesh_  Gena thought. They continued with the game until Jack’s father came to take him home Jack’s shoulders slumpt as he heard the voice.

“Jack, your sister is in the car get moving.” A stern looking man said to the young boy.

“Yes sir.” He boy said getting off the bed. He waved a goodbye to the others while trying to keep instep with his father. Shane was about to turn back to the game when he felt a hand reach for the glasses on his face.

“Hey! What are you doing.” But Shane was small for an 11 year old and Gena was taller and stronger despite her childhood ailment. She took the sunglasses off and winced at what she saw. Two straight Parallel scars running straight across his eyes.

Gena using the best words she could only had this to say:

“That must have hurt like a motherfucker. You look just like a Scarecrow”

“Well  _Mother_ give me back my glasses and I wont punch you in the face.” Shane said trying to reach for the aforementioned glasses. Gena wasn’t paying attention she was considering the words he had just said to her

“Mother huh? I like that Scarecrow boy.” Gena said giving the sunglasses back to the boy who shoved them straight on to his face.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t be a big baby, your perfectly fine.” Mother laughed slinging her arm around his shoulder winding the boy that she called Scarecrow.

The rest, as they say, is history. 


	2. The Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kissane Siblings argue about trivial things in the morning

 Zoe Kissane was a patient person. She could wait for most things, movies, books, class, but there was one thing that she hated waiting for, her brother getting out of the bathroom in the morning.

“Liam! If you don’t hurry up we’re going to be late like we where last year, I don’t even remember how you talked me into going to Starbucks of all places.” She said banging against the door. Her blond hair was at science fiction angles at this time of the morning  despite the fact it was so short.

“It’s not my fault you don’t wake up earlier And you liked that chocolate frappe you got.” Her brother said through the door.

 _Little piece of shite_ , Zoe thought as she continued to bang her fist against the door.

“Alright, alright sheesh, you know Zo being late to school is not the end of the world.” Liam said as he walked out of the door hair still damp and wearing knee length jeans and a tee shirt. Zoe made a face and pushed past him.

“It might not be for you brother dearest but I enjoy school and I want to look nice for it.” She said closing the door behind her

“Whatever. You just want to see if your boyfriend asks you out on a date.” Liam said smirking from behind the door.

“Fuck off Liam.” Zoe said in a tone of voice that made Liam chuckle to himself.

“Just remember we have pick up the Adamson’s.” A groan of annoyance issued from the other side of the door and the shower head was turned on. Liam, chuckling to himself walked down stares to get himself organised.

Zoe showered herself and gave her hair a quick wash. The then left the shower and dried herself off. She got changed into black skinny jeans, Black doc’s and a white band shirt with the word ‘PARAMORE’ across the front n big block lettering, four letters on top of the other four. Zoe looked around for that last thing she wanted. Her blue hair chalk. It wasn’t there. _You shite._

“Liam! Where’s my hair chalk?”

“Isn’t it there?” an innocent voice called out faintly from the kitchen.

“Don’t play the dumb one with me, I can tell when your lying. Where are my good ones.”

“Zo, just use the ones you have there it wont kill you.” Liam said looking at the hair product he had taken.

“If I get mocked for pink hair streaks today it’s your fault.” Zoe said as she push the darkish pink hair chalk against the tips of her blond hair. She finished and quickly hair sprayed her hair

“Relax Zo, it’s almost as if you care about you appearance.” Zoe burst out of the bathroom. “I take it back!” Liam said from the base of the stairs scrunching up into a ball.

“Come on, lets go and get the twins.” Zoe said picking up her back and grabbing the collar of her taller brothers shirt, dragging him along behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Kissane siblings dynamic. It makes me smile.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. feel free to point out anything I've messed up


	3. Bus Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow and Mother wait for the bus on the first day of school and discuss things

“You know Scarecrow you can crash at my place is you need somewhere to crash.” Mother said as the two of them waited at the bus stop. Since the day they meet in the hospital the two of them had become fast friends. They had changed a bit in that time.

Mother had hit her growth spurt during the summer holiday of her sophomore year. She had always been tall, but she had reached six foot by the end of the holiday and was still growing. She had shaved her hair as well, always paranoid that she might have to go back to hospital for Chemo, something she did not want to do. She wore a ripped jean jacket and a white tank top with cargo pants. Her bag was slung over her right shoulder.

Scarecrow meanwhile was dwarfed in comparison. Only reaching her chest high. He was only just filling out his rather lanky frame. His hair was close cropped and he was still wearing sunglasses only now they where his grandfather’s military pair, sliver rap around ones. Mother was the only person in the school to ever see him take them off. He was wearing a green shirt with a pair of jeans.

“Ha de fuckin’ har Mother, I’m fine at my grandparents.”

“You need a break from them man.  Your grandparents are awesome and all but dude you need a fucking break, and it’s not like you have any friends beside me.”

“I have plenty of friends.” Mother gave him a bitch-face that would have melted glass.

“Name five.”

“Well there’s um the guy I sat next too in math last year.” Scholfeild said patheticly.

“That would be the one that almost beat you to a pulp.”

“The guy that I was partnered with for that history project last year then.”

“He pushed all the work on you dumbass. And he almost beat you up for getting him a shitty grade.”

“Alright what about Trent? And Ralph?”

“You meet Andy through me, he doesn’t count. And counting my _boyfriend_ as your friend first is really fucking weird. Face it man you need more friends that are, you know, your own goddam age.” Mother said as the bus pulled up.

“Shut up.”

“Love you to Scarecrow.”

The two boarded the bus seeing Ralph Joyce, Mother’s (very short) boyfriend. It was a joke between the three of them that if the two of them ever got married Ralph would become a Newman.

“Hey Shane how are you?” Ralph asked as Mother took the see next to Ralph while Scarecrow sat on the opposite seat.

“I’m good man, what about you?”

“Yeah I’m cool, in fact I’m cooler then cool.” Mother groaned

“Ralph, sweetie, I love you but if you finish that sentence it will ring your skinny little neck to within an inch of your life.”

“Alright.”

“So help me," Mother sighed "Scarecrow remind me why I like him again.”

“I think it was because he complemented your prosthetic leg sculpting.”

In Scarecrow’s Freshman year Mother had created a covering for her prosthetic, a figure of Death and Mother holding a gun to His head. She wore it as often as she could before she needed a resizing. Other then Scarecrow the only person to complement her on it was Ralph. He did this, of course, in really damn corny song lyrics. ‘Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, Your leg is badass, go out with me maybe.’ It was so spontaneous Mother had to stop laughing before she answered in the affirmative. Three years later there they where still together. 

“That’s all? I wonder how I’ve lasted this long with him saying stupid song lyrics.”

“You like it.”

“Whatever. You are such an asshole.” Mother said pulling Ralph in for a kiss.

“Can you not with the public displays of affection?” Scholfield asked exasperatedly.

“Scarecrow, if you want a kiss your self you can ask that nice Gant girl about one. She seems to like you enough.”

“Who?”

“Oh my God you are the most unper-fucking-ceptive person on the face of the planet.” Mother said

“Oh and you are?”

“Dude. I think half of the god forsaken school knows about her crush on you.” Ralph said.

“I’ll ask around about her then.”

“Ask who pray tell?” Mother said rasing an eyebrow. Scarecrow scanned his mental list of people he knew.

“Ummm. Buck Reilly.”

“Scarecrow, you literally have only one thing in common with Book and that’s his _dad_ of all things, just ask the girl straight up.”

“I’ll think about it.” Scholfield muttered. _Today is going to be a long day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah  
> Let's be honest Ralph took up Mother's surname and I'm sticking to that head-canon.  
> Also Ralph and song lyric's is glorious.


	4. Car rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe get's annoyed with twins. Liam 'listens' to his I-pod and siblings make the world go round

“Oi! Would you three stop messing up my car for just 10 minutes! It’s shitty enough as it is.” Zoe yelled.

“Zoe it’s our first day at the institution know as high school give us a break.” One of the two boys in the back seat of her. The only difference between the two boys was the competing shirt logos. One wore a shirt with House stark Wolf with the phrase ‘Winter is Coming ’, the other had a Lannister lion with the phrase ‘Hear me Roar’.

“We even thought my car is the the fucking Anti-Christ it still want it to look nice. And why are you wearing those shirts, the whole student body is going to think that  you two are the world's biggest dorks.” Zoe said. She was not a morning person.

“Well excuse us for liking something good! Game of Thrones is the best thing on television at the moment.” The boy with the Stark said

“What about Agents of SHIELD?” Zoe asked

“If Joss himself was doing anything then yes but it’s his brother, the show just doesn't have the magic it really needs.” The boy with the Lannister replied

“What about that show… RWBY or whatever?” Zoe asked

“That’s a web series Zoe, get your facts right , and it hasn't quite reached it’s full potential I think.” The boy with the Stark shirt said haughtily

“Lachlan you never think anything has reached it’s full potential.” The other replied

“Well at least _my_ shirt is of a family that people actually like, Julius.”

“And how many people in that house have died?”

Zoe sighed, they would go on like this forever and Liam was no help because he was ‘listening’ to his I-pod. _Little shite._

“You to know whats going to happen if you talk about this stuff in the halls? You will be shoved in a locker or something at least once.” Zoe explained

“Hey it’s not like we want to go to this place, I remember what happened on orientation.” Lachlan said.

“Yeah so do I, you had the smell of trash on him for a week.” The other boy laughed.

“Shut up Jules.”

“Look you two so long as you keep your head down for the first month you’ll be fine.” Liam piped up from the passenger seat turning his head slightly.

“Yes because the bright orange hair and Scottish accent is totally going to hide them.” Zoe said sardonically.

“Yes, because Irish accent is so much more surreptitious.” Lachlan said in the same tone.

“Fuck you.”

“Whatever, hey do you think that we might have math together, I mean most people hate it but decimals have a point.” Zoe and Liam groaned in tandem. Lachlan had a terrible propensity for puns that only Julius would laugh at, though it was mostly out of second hand embarrassment.

“That is a fucking terrible pun.” Liam said reaching over to smack the other boy.

“Hey, look I’m sorry, it’s a joke.” Lachlan said flailing around in order to dodge the arm, Julius was holding in his laughter at the sight.

“You still don’t talk to people like that now apologize. At this rate the only date your going to have will be with your right hand.”

Zoe just sighed, this kind of thing always happened on the drive to school, though it was normally with Sky trying to get in the driving seat and V.J. trying not to punch Liam in the face for saying something incredibly stupid. But over the summer V.J. had brought his own car and Sky was still in New-Zealand from what Jack had told her last time they had talked over Skype, which was about a fortnight ago.

“I hope Jack is having a better time then me,” She said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took a little longer to get out. School is evil.  
> The twins are the quintessential nerds so i apologies if their dialogue offends anyone with their opinions.  
> So next time: Jack West


	5. Of Early Mornings and Half Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wanted a quiet morning, his half brother thinks otherwise. Lauren is a loving big sister.

Jack West Jr. was always early to school. He really didn’t have much say in the matter, his mum worked there, but he enjoyed it, the alone time the it provide with one exception; his half brother was there this year.

“I’m going to beat the living shit out of you one day.” A voice said right next to his ear, Jack had heard the approaching footsteps having a pretty good idea what was going to happen but he still kept his nose in his book, _better to let him think he has the upper hand._

“Is that so?” Jack said not looking up, Grant West was standing right next to him, mouth close to his ear.

“You’re not going to expect it and no one will know that it was me.” Grant said.

“You do know that I’m two years older and 15 kilos heavier then you right?” Jack said still reading his book. “Also this.” He said raising his left arm slightly, showing the metallic wrist of his prosthetic forearm.

“You know that I’m just so much better then you right.” Grant said mockingly.

“And where did you hear that?”

“Father told me.” Grant said in a proud way, Father thinks I’m better so I am.

“Well your father is the reason that I have a prosthetic arm jackass. Most of what he says is bull crap.”

“Why you-” he didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Hey ass-butt get away from my brother.” A female voice said from the two boy’s right. Jack looked up for the first time seeing a girl with brown hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway to the school’s main entrance.

“Laurie, I didn’t know that you cared.”

“Get bent you moist piece of bread.” Lauren West sneered at the boy grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly way from her brother. She was smaller then her brother, but still taller then Grant by a few inches. She wore a long red jacket over a yellow tee shirt and Black skinny jeans.

“Bitch.” Grant spat.

“That is the best come back you can make Grant? Really that is pathetic. Now get the fuck out of my sight and stay out of it.” Lauren said glaring arms crossed against her chest. Grant never stood strong against her glare.

“One of these days Jack.” Grant said as he backed off. Lauren turned her back to her half brother and saw her brother getting back to his book.

“He is an appendix Jack, a useless thing inside that causes unnecessary pain, why do you put up with him.” Lauren said bending down to awkwardly embrace him.

“He’s all talk and no game Laure.” Lauren sighed, slumping down to properly give him a hug. Her long brown hair getting in the way of his book.

“He is a psychopath Jack, don’t let him get enjoyment out of this.” Jack closed his book leaning into her embrace briefly before standing up.

“I’m going to go out front to meet see Zoe.”

“You going to confess your undying love for her or not?”

“I hate you sometimes you know that right?” Lauren laughed joined him in standing up and giving him a sharp pat on the back.

“It’s not like you where any better about JJ.”

“The circumstances where different.”

“They were and you know it, Jack it’s like you don’t know she likes you.”

Jack was quiet.

“Wait, you didn’t know that she likes you? Oh My God that makes so much sense! You are so oblivious.” Lauren exclaimed.

“Shut up. And I do know she likes me I just… I don’t know, I don’t do well with that kind of stuff.”

“Alright but I’m going to coach you on talking to her when we get back home Kay?”

“Fine.” Jack said exasperated, “You are so pushy.”

“Like your not? I mean god this is hilarious, Jack West Jr. a kid who saved his brilliant big sister’s life in a car crash at age 10 but has no idea how to talk to the girl he likes, hysterical ” Lauren said as a red car pulled into the car park. An arm poked out and waved.

“JJ!” Lauren squealed sprinting toward the car. JJ Wickham opened up the door only to be knocked back in by the tackle of a hug that Lauren gave him.

“Omf-Hey Laure I missed you to.” JJ said smirking lightly with trying to stand up and Lauren gave him a kiss.

Whooping was heard from the back of the car. JJ was in charge of carting around about 7 kids from his neighborhood in his car, the bus in the area was normally full by the time it got to their stop so JJ carted them around. They all found their own way home because JJ had swimming practice after school, especially at this time of the year.

“Get a room Wick.”

“Move it to this evening lover boy!”

“You going to get to second base Wicky boy!”

JJ broke the kiss. “Would you hyenas get out of my car?” he said exasperatedly.

The group of boy’s, all of them in sophomore year, jumped out of the car, barely getting out of the door’s at the came time. JJ sighed running his hand through his brown hair. Lauren let go and gave him and affectionate kiss on the cheek.  

Jack, still leaning in the school building looked at the scene and smirked.

“Hey JJ!” Jack called from the wall waving once

“Jack! How are you?”

“Good.” Jack replied walking over and giving JJ a fist bump.

“Awesome, how was Australia?”

“Rainy.” Lauren said from next to him.

“And really goddamn expensive but Perth is always like that.” Jack said.

“Uh-hu, cool, hey is that VJ over there?” JJ said pointing over Jack’s shoulder.

Jack turned, not seeing his friend. Then he heard kissing noises behind him. He sighed.

“Zoe had better be having a better time then I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go the long awaited appearance of Jack West jr. and family!  
> Lauren is very styled after my friends at school and I like the fact she insults without using gendered slurs.  
> also Grant is a creep, just sayin' so if my writing of him or any character offends anyone just let me know.


	6. Meetings in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Zoe meet in the morning the twins put their two cents in.

Zoe’s off-yellow Mustang parked and the group of four got out. The twins stretched while Zoe lifted up the hood.

“Stupid thing’s battery. I hate this car so fucking much.” Zoe muttered as she disconnected the battery.

“You still didn’t get it the car serviced?” a male voice said from behind her making her jumped bump her head the underside of the hood.

“Ouch fuck!” Zoe yelped turning around. Behind her stood the tall figure of Zoe’s best friend Jack West Jr.

“Hello to you to Zo.” Jack chuckled. Zoe blushed a bright red.

“Jack!” Zoe exclaimed throwing her arms around him. “How was Australia?” she asked.

“Good, it was really rainy, and mum’s family was good Jason is hitting a growth spurt. It’s really weird.” Jack said returning the hug lightly, she whiffed the smell of Jack’s canvas jacket and then mentally berated herself for noticing it. They broke apart.

“That great, also no I had no leftover funds for getting the shite-mobile fixed because Liam still hasn’t got a job and is using me for funding.”

“Hey,” Liam shouted from just up the pathway “I object.”

“You’re an arse.”

“Love you to!” Liam said giving her a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

“Little piece of shite,” she muttered pinching the bridge of her nose, “I need to get him a girlfriend, make her give him money.” Jack grinned at her.

“Yeah well I’d offer my sister but she’s dating Wick.” He said cheekily. Zoe picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“Um Zoe where exactly are _we_ supposed to go?” one of the twins.

“Go to the front office or something, I don’t know.” Zoe said dismissively, her eyes then opened a little wider “Oh Jack you know the twins right?”

“Yeah I remember orientation. I sorry about my half brother.” Jack said sheepishly his right arm rubbing the back of his head.

“Don’t sweat it man. It’s not your fault that your brothers a dick hole.” Lachlan said shrugging.

“Well it feels that way sometimes.”

“Dude, chill, it’s the first day of school, what is the worst thing that could happen?” Julius said slinging his arm over Jack’s arm.

“Why do I feel that you saying this is going to make this year hell?” Lachlan mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“If this year turns out to be horrible I get to throw you in a bin.”

“If the two you keep talking can I put the two of you in bins?” Zoe said sweetly a glint in her eyes that made to twins become paler then they already where.

“Shutting up now.” The Adamson’s said in unison.

“You know she wouldn’t do that right?” Jack said smiling a little bit.

“Yeah but I’d rather not risk it, she is scary as shit man.” Julius said shrinking back.

“Yes despite our stunning looks and turbo buff bodies, we know that she could beat us up if she wanted too. She takes tae kwon do lessons for fun!” Lachlan said.

“Says the kid that literally pissed his pants at the thought of PE classes. I think even Sky could take you on in a fight.” Zoe called from in front of the group. Lachlan blushed, his face turning as red as hair.

“How do you know that.”

“I have my sources.” Jack smiled at that.

_I really need to tell her that I love her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb Chapter is dumb.  
> Also Jack loves Zoe the same way Raleigh Becket loves Mako Mori. Zoe having a shit car just makes me smile.


	7. Math class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scarecrow hates Math class and sits next to a familiar face

“Mason.”

“He’s still on holiday sir.”

“Thank you Miss Idei.”

“Your welcome sir.”

“Roach.”

“Here .”

“Schofeild.” A beat. Mr Hensley sighed. “Shane Schofeild?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah here.” Scarecrow replied startled. Sniggers were heard from around the math class room. Schofield ignored it. During proses of the day he would become less and less responsive, primarily due to the fact that he just did not want to participate, also he was sat next to assholes, but that was a minor thing and easily ignored.

During Math he was sat next to a kid who still hadn’t bulked out yet but was fairly tall (the kid’s name was Cohen), he was of Jewish decent, Scarecrow assumed due to the necklace with the Star of David on it, he was quiet enough unless the Abbas kid was being a dick then it while Scarecrow hadn’t been there he had known about the fight. It was one of the world’s biggest shouting match with religious slurs galore.

Then the older Abbas boy came over, wondering what the fuss was, and the bunch that Cohen hung out with came to blows and next thing you know half the staff has to physically restrain the group. They all where on a probation, if they fought at al that year they would be suspended then expelled

From what Schofeild had heard from Mother it had been a long time coming, especially for the older Abbas was a dude who wouldn’t stop being a sexist dick-bag. Hell according to Ralph, he’d called Mother a cow. This was during a sport class so Mother ‘unintentionally’ kicked him in the balls, with her prosthetic leg, her _titanium_ prosthetic leg. Shane enjoyed the thought.

“Mr Schofeild? Mr Schofeild are you paying attention?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah.”

“Then tell me what we where talking about?”

“Mathematics sir.”

“Don’t be smart with me Mr Schofeild.”

“Sorry sir.”

“See me after class.” The class stifled laughter at that. Schofeild groaned internally, detention on the first day of school. Perfect.

He slumpt against his seat lifting his glasses up briefly to rub his eyes. Cohen shuffled uncomfortably.

“What?” Schofeild said turning his head to face the other boy, his glasses where back on but he knew that he other boy had tried to see. Schofeild disliked his eyes but it as annoying to see other people try and look at them. He had heard the rumors about his eyes, that he was actually blind, that he had cybernetic implants and his personally favorite, that he was a T1000 and was going to be a psycho killer sooner rather then later. There where others as well but those where standouts in his mind.

“… Nothing.” Cohen muttered.

“That’s what I thought.” Schofeild said under his breath. From what he heard from Mother and Ralph there was a betting pool of some description in the senior year group on when he will take of his glasses and someone would see them properly.

Schofield planed to keep the reason for his nickname a closely guarded secret because he had enough reasons to be and outcast he did no need any more ridicule or special treatment from the people at this school.

The bell rang half an hour later and Schofeild internally groaned.

_Fuck this school and everyone in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of Stretch woo-hoo
> 
> Christ it's been a while since i posted... i blame school.


	8. Lunchtime Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team gets back together

“Ricky! How are you man?” Liam said during the lunch hour waving him over to the table that he, Zoe and the rest of their group.

“Good, had an awesome time in Spain, yourself?” Enrique said smiling

“He was a leech and stole my money.” Zoe said from the table.

“Was not,” Liam said childishly “I was… borrowing it.”

“Keep bull shitting yourself Liam.”

“Oh I will… wait.” Liam paused to reconsider his wording. Ricky laughed. The two of them sat next to each other.

“Where are Aziz and Sky.” Ricky asked note the absence off their friends.

“Sky’s still in New Zealand, he comes back on Friday. I think he just wants to put school of for as long a possible, probably going to pull the ‘I have really terrible Jetlag ’thing again.” Jack said.

“Aziz’s at counseling I think,” VJ said from the other side of the table picking at his lunch with a fork. “He’s there with Rashid.” This caused a down ward look from the group. Rashid Abbas was a sensitive topic that no one really enjoyed discussing.

“Do you think the teachers will make them do that hand holding thing that was all over the internet?” Zoe asked.

“No my mum would have told me, from what I understand the two of them are on good behavior bonds of some description.” Jack said.

“So long as it doesn’t affect paintball night I fine with it.” Liam said as he ate his sandwich with gusto.

“Dude gross, eat with your mouth shut.” Ricky said laughing.

“Make me.” Liam sneered playfully. This in turn caused VJ to abruptly stand.

“Nope, Nope no I refuse!” He said carrying his lunch tray to empty it. Zoe and Jack exchanged a glance.

“Maybe it’s not a _Girlfriend_ that he needs.” Jack muttered with in Zoe’s hearing range.

“Shut up.” Zoe said while waving her hand dismissively.

“HOW WAS EVERYONE’S BREAK!” A jovial voice said from the other end off the hall, Zahir al Anzar al Abbas had entered the lunch hall. All the freshman stared at this kid for having the audacity to call to his friends from across the hall, everyone else ignored him having grown used to the boy’s often loud voice and brash manner. Jack waved him over to the group.

“I had a good one Aziz, yourself?”

“I had a wonderful time. And the rest of you?”

“Enrique had a good time in Spain and VJ went to Jamaica for his great-aunt’s funeral, Liam stole my money.”

“I did not.” Liam said, his mouth full off Chips.

“Dude seriously don’t eat with your mouth open, it’s disgusting.” Ricky stated matter-of-factly.

“Like I said, make me.” That had to be the moment when V.J. returned then turned around on his heals, lifting his hands up in a ‘Fuck-this-bullshit-I-give-up’ expression.

“What’s up with him?” Liam asked, Zoe shook her head.

“You are the most oblivious person in existence.”

“I raise one Libby Gant to counter.”

“You have one class with her, how would you know?” Ricky asked

“Have you seen the way she looked at Schofield last year? Because I have and she must really like him, poor girl. The only people he talks to are Newman, Joyce and Trent.” Liam stated waving his hand

“Well Liam I believe it is none of our business if she likes his or not, it is not our place to judge.” Aziz stated, holding his drink in his hand.

“Agreed. I remember her trouble early last year for her so leave her be.” Jack said.

“Yeah fine. So paint-” Liam started only to be cut off by the P.A. sounding off

“Would Mr Jack West Jr. come to the front office. Would Jack West Jr. come to the front office please.” Jack sighed standing up. The next couple minutes would not be enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks. Sorry about the long wait guys.


	9. Later Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one Nerd vs Jock

Buck Reilly jr. didn’t enjoy the lunch period, Really none of their group did. Sean Miller, Gus Gorman, Pete Cameron and himself where constantly pushed around by the school jocks. Reilly suspected that it was only fitting that the group of people he hung out with where a goddamned Hollywood stereotype, a bunch of white guy nerds being made fun of because they are smart. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Oh look who we have here?” A tall boy with an oily complexion sneered at the group.  

“Fuck off Kaplan.” Pete said staring him in the eye. Pete was a tall and thin guy with light hair and black rimmed glasses.

“Petey wants to fight with the big boys huh?” one of the other boys said mockingly.

“Go away Sanchez.” Sean said dejectedly, he knew what was coming. In the year he had been at the school Sean was someone who you’d expect to be picked on, Skinny and short with the habit of where shirts with sci-fi references on them, mainly star wars. It was like swimming in shark infested waters while wearing a wetsuit made of chum, not the best idea.

“Why should he Astro boy?” Asked the last of the jocks. A tall guy with brownish hair.

“Look Lee, would you please leave us alone, it’s the first day of school for God’s sake.” Gus exclaimed in an exasperated manner. Buck really didn’t have time for this today. His mom was giving him a night off chores because she knew how wiped he was, he did not want to spend it sleeping off bruises.

Buck was about to make a retort when a voice from behind startled them.

“Scott, Paulo, Morgan. What are you doing?” the three boys turned in unison to look at the person.

It was Andrew Trent, tall, handsome and actually not a douche bag. Trent was on the student counsel and had a lot of sway with who got in sport teams with out of class.

“Andy. We were just giving the nerds a… friendly greeting.” Kaplan said slinging his arm around Gus’s neck. Gus looked more awkward then normal from the action making a face of annoyance. Trent caught on fast.

“Because it’s the first day I’ll let you off but if I see or hear of you three bullying other students you are off the football team copy?”

“Yeah whatever.” Kaplan said as he gestured for the other two to follow him.

As they walked of Buck released the breath he had been holding.

“Thanks.” He said giving Trent a look of slight embracement, the group while they would admit that they where pathetic losers they wouldn’t go to anyone to get help.

“If they start bothering you again I will step into make them stop.”

_Yeah like that’ll work._ Buck thought sardonically. “Thanks.” He instead said more to him self then anyone else.

“And he speaks!” Pete said. Buck gave him a look which the group knew as the ‘shut-the-fuck-up-I-talk-when-my-opinion-is-asked’ look that was often just reserved for Pete, mainly due to the fact that he was the groups most loud and willing to show of the fact of his nerdiness and the fact that he was the most outgoing member of the group.

“We’d better get our books.” Gus said as he picked up his lunch plate. Trent stayed where he stood, waiting for Buck to stand. He clapped an arm on his shoulder

“Don’t worry about everything do much. Junior year is better then you think, trust me.” Andy said smile lopsidedly. Buck let out a huff and rolled his shoulder back walking toward his locker.

_Yeah I’ll bet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book II is a joy to write.


	10. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sees the school counsellor.

“Hello Jack, how was your vacation?” Ms Okombo, the school counsellor asked him. It was a pleasant surprise, he had expected his f- _No_ , Jack reprimanded himself internally,   _he’s_ _the vice principal that is all he is to me… now._

“Yeah it was ok, how are the twins?” Jack asked entering the room.

“They are fine, though Alex isn’t enjoying grade one, also Lily wants to know when you’re coming to babysit again.” Jack chuckled, Melena Okombo lived close by so when ever she was needed to stay after school Jack was aloud to look after her five year old twins, Lily and Alexander, their father had passed away a month after they where born and Jack’s mother was a close friend of the widow and had helped support her. Lauren and Jack thus had spent a lot of time with the young twins as a result. 

“Tell Lily I’ll come around tomorrow, I might bring Zoe and Liam over as well if their up for it. I get Zoe to bring the hair chalks.”

“That’s great, but enough with the pleasantries, do you remember what happened at the end of last year with your friend Mr Abbas?” The counsellor queried.  

“Yes, I remember.” Jack said wincing at the memory. The fight had not been good to anyone evolved.

“Well the principal and several other members of staff have decided to insure that this wont happen again be having Mr Cohen placed in your group of friends which is to say Mr Abbas.”

“Um… are they sure that will work? Those two hate each other.” Jack stated, perturbed by the idea that the two would be in the same vicinity.

“Well we assumed because you where once friends with Mr Cohen-” Jack cut her off.

“That was in the 6th grade. Then he made friends with the kids how backed him up with the fight last year, I doubt that this will work well.”

“Well we have Mr. Epper assigned to keep and eye on the two’s progress. The three of you as well as Miss Kissane and Mr Mason have the same Chemistry class.” Jack smirked at the last name.

As if Sky would ever care about this. He didn’t really know what happened as he had left a week before the end of the year. It as due to one of his Cousin’s weddings apparently. Jack figured that that was code for _I just want to go to the airport earlier then usual because there are less people and I don’t like people_. At least that was what it normally was. Sky’s obsession with being on planes was the stuff of gossip monger legend, he was one of those people who actually enjoyed being at the airport, Security checks included.

“Is that all?” Jack asked.

“Yes it is. Make sure the two of them don’t come to blows or they will be suspended or expelled. You can leave for class now, you have about 8 minutes.” The councillor said as she opened the door.

Jack waved good bye as he left, leaving to what might be his favourite class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams the other week so I'm sorry it's been so long. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chemistry and reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which glares are exchanged between enemies and Jack and Zoe ponder aloud.

“Jack it’s good to see you.” Professor Maximilian T. Epper said as Jack entered the chemistry room. Zoe and Zahir where already in the room as where several other students.

“It’s good to see you too Professor Epper.” Jack said as her walked to the seat next to Zoe, he saw that Cohen was not yet in class then looked a Zahir. _He doesn’t know yet_ Jack thought. The next second Benjamin Cohen entered the class.

“Good afternoon Mr Cohen, would you please sit next to Mr Abbas over there.” Both boys stiffened. Zoe’s eyes boggled

“He’s not serious is he?” Zoe hissed

“He is, Ms Okombo told me this was happening, that’s why I was called to the office.” Jack muttered back

“Do they honestly this is the best solution? Because that is really freaking dumb.”

“Hey it’s my ‘responsibility ’ to make sure they don’t beat each other up, how do you think I feel?”

“You two do know I can hear you, right?” Zahir asked as he still looked directly at Cohen.

“Um… look Aziz would please just do me a favor and not insult him, because the two of you are going to get suspended or expelled otherwise.” Jack said a slightly worried look on his face

“I will try but do not get you hopes up.” Zahir practically growled.

“Mr Cohen will you please take your seat.” Professor Epper said as Cohen regained his composition. He walked to the table and practically fell in to the chair beside Zahir.

“Jack how are you? It’s been awhile.” Ben said as he started sorting out his books for the class

“If by awhile you mean almost five years then yes it has been awhile. And I’m fine thank you.” Jack replied steadily.

“That good,” his voice was long and drawn out, “And you are?” he asked nodding in Zoe’s direction.

“Zoe Kissane.” She stated blandly.

“Ah yes, you where in my gym class last year correct?”

“Yeah I was.”

“And of course the great Zahir al Anzar al Abbas, only in this school because his father is to cheep to pay for a private education, he is a person who put two people in the hospital. I am humbled in your presence.” Cohen sneered at Zahir.

“I will try and remain civil so long as you do. I take full responsibility for stating the fight and I do regret it, but I did not throw the first punch. That was you.” Zahir replied with gritted teeth, hands clenched at his side.

Cohen rolled his eyes “Yeah, right.” And turned to the front of the class room, his back to Zahir.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Jack mumbled, also turning toward the front of the class.

“You don’t say.” Zoe muttered from in front of him.

“You do realise that I’m right her you know, I’m not invisible.” Zahir said making a face a face.

“There, there Pooh Bear.” Zoe said to him smiling

“Shut up!”

“Pooh Bear? I thought your nickname was Aziz?” Ben said turning around to look at Zahir raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t think it’ any of your business.”

“Oh but Pooh Bear, it suits you so well.” Cohen said smiling in a snake like manner.

“Okay class as it’s the first day of school we’ll just be going over the curriculum.” Professor Epper said starting the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually realise i had published two of the same chapter. That's what exam'll to you i guess. Sorry about the wait guys. I've had a lot of stuff on and I will try to not procrastinate anymore... don't hold me to that.


End file.
